The Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by secretmirror180
Summary: {PG for minor cursing} This is my first YGO fic so don't blame me if it is bad. FLAMES ACCEPTED, but please be nice. A friend of Ryou comes to visit him over break and finds out the secret of what REALLy happened a millenia ago...


*~*The Past Comes Back to Haunt You*~*

Secretmirror180: KO-KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Secretmirror180 here takin a break from my digimon ficcy.

**Ryou: Naze?**

**Secretmirror180: Sorta gots writers block for that thingy. Anyway, this is my first YGO ficcy, and I'm using it's dub for the first time too. Gomen nasai if I get anything wrong. *Whispers*Which I will. Hehe.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO. If I did own YGO, I wouldn't be writing fics. I don't even own two of the OCs. They belong to my friends, Evie (EvilVidel) and Yuliza (Juliet). Leave me alone to wallow in my own self-pity! I don't own anything! *Cries* WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I do own one character and if you lay a finger on her I will personally rip you limp from limp and slowly burn your remains!! *Smiles* Have a nice day. ^_^

****************************

Chapter 1: Americans 

"FOOD!!!" yelled Akiyama Evie **(A/N: EvilVidel's character…Ryo *not Ryo_u_* fan.)**. She stared at the food deliciously and started to chow down without any regard for manners. Evie was a rather tall brunette who often is "high" and loves laughing. You would be surprised though at how serious and scared she can be at times. Yet right now, she was enjoying her summer vacation in Domino City.

"OI EVIE!" screamed Rivera Yuliza **(Juliet's OC)**. "You BAKA! Save some for ME!!" Yuliza, also, ate the food that was ordered. Yuliza is a kitsune youkai, almost like Evie. She had Evie are very much alike with their love for jokes and their odd lives. She quotes herself as a "baka" and a total Inuyasha lover. Still, like Evie, she can be serious as she is weird. These two hyper active 12 year olds were traveling with their friend, Ishida Akira.

Akira sighed as she watched her friends eat. She was probably the "voice of reason" in this odd group of girls. She was quiet, smart, and rather cold at sometimes. She could be nice…if she wanted too. It was very weird that this dark redhead was hanging around the two restless twelve-year-olds. Yet, she was a good friend too them and they were grateful. Especially since she was able to get them to Japan from American.

"Domo arigato for letting us stay with you Ryou-san," said Akira with her American accent and a tint of pink on her cheeks. She slipped her tea as she looked up to her idol. "Otou-san wouldn't let me come here alone in a hotel. I really wanted to come back here. It's been a while"

"Dou itashimashite," Ryou replied with a smile. "My Otou-san and I still have to repay you for helping us out last time. Plus it's nice to have you and your friends around. Otou-san is out again for the rest of summer. I've got nothing to do. Unless you would rather stay with your 'nii-san."

"Iie. Datte, arigato gozaimus! And Evie…Yuliza…"

"Nani desu ka?" the two were able to mumble with all the food in their mouth.

"You two are pigs."

"Iie," mumbled Yuliza. She gulped down her food and pointed a chopstick at Akira. "We're nee baka! BAKA POWER!" Everyone in the diner looked at her while Akira and Ryou sweat dropped. Evie on the other hand joined her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GRUMBLE. GRUMBLE.

"Gomen," said Jounouchi as they pasted the diner and held his stomach. He, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu were walking down the street to visit the museum for Isis's new exhibit. But, as usual, our little Jounouchi was hungry. "Can we _please_ get something to eat?

"Sure," replied Yugi. "We can look later. Plus I bet Honda is getting irritated with your grumbling stomach." So everyone followed the glad Honda to the diner and saw the crowd looking at the girls that screamed "BAKA POWER!" Everyone ran to see the girls and saw Ryou.

"Ryou what are you doing here?" asked Anzu as the crowd turned back to their own business. Ryou smiled and offered his friends a seat. The four tried to make room for as many people as possible, but Anzu and Honda had to get chairs.** (A/n: It would go like this. On the right is, starting from the window are Akira, Ryou, and Yugi. On the left are Yuliza, Evie, and Jounouchi. Anzu sits close to Yugi and Honda next to Jounouchi)**

"Ohayo gozaimus minna-san," he said with a rather cheery voice. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Ishida Akira. Akira, meet my other friends Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda. Akira is staying with me for the summer. She's from America."

"Aren't you a little _old_ for her Ryou?" asked Honda slyly. Ryou blushed and furiously shook his head while shaking his hands.

"She's not my girlfriend!" reacted Ryou as quickly as possible. "She's on _old_ friend of mine. Since we were kids! We're not _that_ close!"

"Hai! Hai! Hai!! Ryou-san is right!" helped Akira. She had to protect herself and her Ryou-san as well. "We're only good friends! Oh and ano…hajime mashite. These are my friends, Evie and Yuliza. Say hi, ladies."

"Hi ladies!" replied the two. Evie took shoved some sushi to Jounouchi and smiled.

"Want some? I'm the Evie of the group," joked the American girl. **(A/N: I'm not insulting you Evie. I'm just trying to make you seem like you are. Funny.)**

"For me? Arigato gozaimus!!!" said Jounouchi while taking a pair of chopsticks and stuffing his face. Evie laughs and pats him on the head while he eats.

Yuliza, on the other hand, stares at Yugi with puzzled eyes. She cocks her head and eventually it comes to her. She smiles and rummages though her jacket pocket. She eventually finds it and brings out a flayer with Yugi's picture on in.

"So…" she said. "_You're_ Mutou Yugi." Yugi nodded so Yuliza jumped up and down. "SUGOI! SUGOI! I can't believe I know Mutou Yugi! A legendary duelist! You know you sooooooo famous from where I come from?! Even the _teachers _know you! When I get back I'ma gonna tell all my friends I met _the_ duelist Mutou Yugi!"

Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Jounouchi gulped the last bit of his sushi. He pointed his chopsticks in the air and put them in a V-for-victory symbol.

"Not only am _I,_ Katsuya Jounouchi, am not only the best tomodachi of Mutou Yugi but I am also second place in Duelist KINGDOM!!!" Evie smiled had put his hand down. He then just continued to eat while Evie watched him. **(A/N: Joey fan…at least I don't harm my bishies!! Yamato-kei…*sigh*)**

Akira looked across the room so she could see her dear Ryou-san's friends. Evie was watching Jounouchi, Evie must like him. She then looked at Yuliza, who was nearly jumping out of her seat talking to Yugi. Then she turned a full right angle and her eyes filled with hatred. It was her…Mazaki Anzu. Suddenly all these voices came into her head at the exact same time.

_NO!!!_

_Where is he?!_

_You're not welcome here anymore._

_LEAVE!_

_Oh no…_

_I can help you with that._

_TRAITOR!_

_I serve him and him alone._

_Atashi…atashi…aishteru…_

_ONEGAI! ONEGAI!_

_I won't hurt you._

_I can't love you._

_Damn you …damn you._

_GET OUT!!!!_

Akira didn't know why, but she felt as if she knew Anzu, even though they only met about two minutes ago. Angry, jealousy, hatred, all negative emotions filled this little girl for absolutely no good reason. Yet her face showed no emotion, and she only hoped it would stay that way. She turned to Ryou and smiled at him.

"It was nice meeting your friends, but I insist we leave," said Akira as convincing as possible. She smiled politely and turned to her friends. "Do you not agree?"

"I'd like to stay," replied Evie. "I'm still hungry."

"Same her Aki," answered Yuliza. "Oi. Why don't you stay with us, Aki-chan? It's rude to leave _now_."

"Iie," Akira said trying to hide her emotion. "I…must unpack! Hai. I feel rather strange knowing that the house is untidy with our luggage."

"We can help," quickly replied Anzu.

"Iie. I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself with such trivial things. It is my own trouble. Besides…I wouldn't be proper to have strangers going through my luggage."

"Then we shouldn't be such strangers, ne minna-san?" said Honda. Everyone nodded their heads and muttered 'of course.' "No trouble at all."

"Iie. Ryou-san and I will go. Evie, you and Yuliza can stay here. Come back home before nine or I'm calling the police."

"HAI!" replied Evie and Yuliza in unison.

"Nice meeting all of you. If you would please Ryou-san."

"Of course," he answered. Yugi and Anzu stood so Ryou and Akira could get out. The group said their good byes and the seats were filled. Ryou took her out of the diner and they started back for his house. For the trip Akira seemed quieter then usual. She didn't tell her Ryou-san anything about America like when she first came her. She looked as if she was deep in thought. Ryou looked down at her and started to get worried.

"Akira-chan," he said after silence. "Daijubo desu ka?" Akira shook her head as if to wake up from her dream and smiled up at him.

"Okagesama de," she said. "Naze?"

"Nothing." The two continued to walk and eventually reached his house. As Ryou opened the door, Akira starred back to the diner far away.

_Mazaki Anzu…_, she thought, _You will not defeat me now. He will be mine!_

******************************************

**Secretmirror180: How was it?**

**Anzu: Okay…but why does she seem she wants to cut my head off?**

**Secretmirror180: No telling. OI JOUNOUCHI! Share!**

**Jounouchi: *holding noodles* NO WAY!! *runs***

**Secretmirror180: *pulls out her famous hammer* COME BACK!!! I'M HUNGRY!! *runs after him* *pauses for a second* Please review! *bows* Arigato! *runs again* **


End file.
